<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eine ganz neue Art des Orgasmus by LadyMorgan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590688">Eine ganz neue Art des Orgasmus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan'>LadyMorgan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BwtG5 oder ... EIN MONAT VOLLER SEXUELLER VORLIEBEN [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Nipple Play, Sabriel - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:41:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag 16<br/>Dann berührte die junge Frau ihn wieder direkt an den Brustwarzen. Diese plötzliche Berührung versetzte dem Zentrum seiner Lust erneute kleine elektrische Stöße.<br/>Unter ihren Fingern begann er, sich lustvoll aufzubäumen und zu winden, keuchte und stöhnte immer heftiger. Er würde mit Sicherheit sterben, würde er nicht sofort kommen dürfen.<br/>Mit einer Hand wurde die Augenbinde gelöst, während mit der anderen die Tätigkeit an seinem heißen Körper intensiviert wurde.<br/>Die Muskeln spannten sich an, der Körper verdrehte sich ekstatisch; er schrie auf und katapultierte sein Sperma so weit hinaus, dass er Samantha's Arm traf, welche hinter ihm am Kopfende stand.<br/>„Ich liebe es zu sehen wenn du kommst und fasse es als Kompliment auf wenn ich es schaffe ohne dich zu berühren.“<br/>Mit ihrem Finger tauchte sie in seine mit seinem Sperma überzogene Brust und führte diesen zu ihren Lippen, um ihn dann genüsslich abzulecken.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabriel/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BwtG5 oder ... EIN MONAT VOLLER SEXUELLER VORLIEBEN [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625407</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eine ganz neue Art des Orgasmus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Samantha hatte einige Zeit überlegt, wie sie dieses Thema angehen sollte. Hart oder zart?</p><p>Da sie aber auch später noch ein hartes Thema hatten, entschloss sie sich für die zarte Variante.</p><p> </p><p>„Leg dich auf die Massageliege.“</p><p>Gabriel tat ihm geheißen, nur bekleidet in Unterhemd und Unterhose. Zwar wunderte er sich wegen dem Unterhemd, fragte aber auch nicht weiter nach.</p><p>Dann wurden ihm die Augen verbunden und erwartungsvoll nahm er einen tiefen Atemzug, während er sich zurücksinken ließ. Mit einem Kuss auf die Lippen und einem gehauchten, <em>ich liebe dich,</em> wusste er alles was er wissen musste und legte entspannt seine Arme neben seinen Körper.</p><p>„Ich gehöre dir.“</p><p>Es war bewundernswert, dass ihr Mann so gut abschalten und sich vollkommen auf eine Sache fokussieren konnte.</p><p>„Deine Aufmerksamkeit wird von jetzt an immer genau dort hingehen, wo meine Hände sind.“</p><p>Dann stellte sie sich auf seine rechte Seite und ließ ihre Hände federleicht über seine Haut gleiten. Sie berührte ihn kaum, bewegte nur ihre Hände über seine Härchen und Gabriel war sofort wie elektrisiert.</p><p> </p><p>Zufrieden schloss er die Augen unter seiner Augenbinde und konzentrierte sich nur auf Samantha's Hände die an seinem rechten Fuß aufwärts über sein Bein wanderten, flüchtig über seine Lenden streiften, dann über seine rechte Seite an seinem Arm wieder hinunter zu seiner Hand, wieder aufwärts über seine Härchen zu seinem Hals, um dann in einer sanften Streicheleinheit seiner rechten Gesichtshälfte zu enden.</p><p>Auf ihre Finger, die am Halsausschnitt seines Unterhemds entlang glitten,so wie am Träger seiner rechten Schulter. Es waren nur hauchzarte Berührungen aber sie brachten das Blut in seinem Körper in Bewegung. Wie zufällig strich Samantha über den Stoff auf seiner Brust und über seinen Bauch hinunter zum Oberschenkel und von dort aus sanft entlang des Bundes seiner Boxershorts.</p><p>Noch einmal streichelte sie über den weichen Stoff seines Unterhemds, immer wieder berührten ihre Fingerspitzen ganz leicht seine rechte Brustwarze, die sich gierig aufrichtete und bereits deutlich unter dem Unterhemd zu erkennen war.</p><p>Gabriel atmete hörbar intensiver und Samantha entkam ein Schmunzeln anhand der Tatsache, wie empfänglich ihr Mann für Berührungen war.</p><p>Er spürte wie eine neugierige Hand unter dem Stoff seines Unterhemdes verschwand und auch wie sein Penis erwartungsvoll in seiner Unterhose zuckte.</p><p> </p><p>„Heb deine Arme“, flüsterte sie, um kurz darauf sein Unterhemd auszuziehen.</p><p>Dann wurde sein Arm über seinem Kopf gelegt und die Härchen unter seiner Achsel umspielt, mit den Fingernägeln ganz vorsichtig entlang der Innenseite seines Armes gekratzt, über seine Handfläche und wieder zurück, zu seiner Achselhöhle.</p><p>Wie zufällig berührten dabei der Handballen seine Brustwarze und er reagierte sofort stark darauf; stöhnte laut.</p><p>Gabriel wusste, dass er sehr empfindlich war, aber das war auch neu für ihn.</p><p>Es war ihm fast schon unbegreiflich, dass ihn das so dermaßen erregen konnte. Er spürte bereits das Ziehen in seinem Unterbauch und die leichte Welle die sich immer ankündigte, kurz bevor einige Tropfen seine Harnröhre verließen. In seiner Hose wurde es immer enger.</p><p> </p><p>Samantha hatte das stilles Flehen erhört und befreite ihn aus dem Gefängnis. Steif und schwer schnalzte sein Schwanz auf seinen Bauch, was Gabriel dazu brachte, kurz die Luft anzuhalten.</p><p>Wieder spürte er fordernde Fingerspitzen die erst die Härchen um seine Brustwarze leicht neckten, um dann immer näher zu ihrem Ziel zu kommen – erst nur flüchtig, dann aber in immer intensiveren und schnelleren Kreisen.</p><p>Wieder spürte er seinen Schwanz vor Verlangen pulsieren und tropfen, als Sam mit der Kuppe ihres Fingers leicht tippte und hauchzart über die harte Spitze hin und her rieb.</p><p>Von diesem Moment an war er beinahe nur noch am Stöhnen.</p><p>Unter seinem Nabel hatte sich bereits ein kleiner See gebildet, dem immer weitere Tropfen hinzugefügt wurden.</p><p> </p><p>Dass dieses Experiment ein Erfolg werden würde, war Samantha in diesem Moment klar. Es machte ihn bereits so geil, dass sie aufhörte.</p><p>Zum Schluss strich die flache Hand über seinen Bauch hinunter, die Fingerkuppe badete in dem kleinen See und benetzten dann seine Lippen mit dem klaren, salzig schmeckenden Destillat seiner Lust. Gierig streckte Gabe die Zunge heraus.  </p><p>Der bebenden Körper ihres Mannes wurde anschließend mit einer leichten Decke bedeckt, die Augenbinde abgenommen und Sam ließ ihn eine Viertelstunde alleine.</p><p>Bevor sie ging, drückte sie ihm noch einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn, zwinkerte in die Kamera und drückte auf <em>Pause</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Gabriel war tatsächlich kurz eingeschlafen, denn er reagierte etwas erschrocken, als sie ihm die Augen wieder verdeckte.</p><p>Dann ging Samantha auf seine linke Seite und strich zunächst sanft über den Stoff der leichten Decke, zog diese langsam von ihm herunter und widmete sich auf die gleiche Weise dieser Seite, wie es zuvor auf der anderen passiert war. Auch diesmal war es vor allem wieder die Innenseite des Armes, die Achselhöhle und natürlich die Brustwarze selbst, die in ihm mal weniger, mal starke Gefühle der Lust in ihm hervorriefen.</p><p>Gabriel war der Meinung dass seine linke Brustwarze noch empfindlicher war, schnurrte wie ein Kater und genoss die zärtlichen Berührungen.</p><p>Fasziniert beobachtete Samantha, wie seine hochsensible Haut unter ihren Berührungen bebte, wie er unter ihren Händen förmlich dahinschmolz. Sie hatte noch nie einen Mann erlebt, der so intensiv auf die Berührung seiner Brustwarzen reagierte und es bereitete ihr genauso viel Genuss, ihm diese Gefühle zu schenken. Es wurde kein Wort geredet und Gabriel war vollkommen in seiner eigenen Welt gefangen. Einer Welt, die nur aus Empfindungen bestand.</p><p>Wieder ließ sie ihn ein wenig zur Ruhe kommen und ging einige Minuten hinaus.</p><p>Im Hintergrund lief leise Musik und Gabriel versank in Gedanken.</p><p>Er dankte Gott, dem Zufall oder dem Schicksal, diesen Menschen gefunden zu haben und noch niemals in seinem Leben hatte er eine Frau erlebt, die so starke Gefühle in ihm hervorgerufen hatte.</p><p>Sie war seine große Liebe, seine Seelenverwandte, seine andere Hälfte, ohne die er sich nicht komplett fühlte.</p><p>Vertrauen, Liebe, Respekt …</p><p>Im Gegensatz zu Sam konnte er sich an sein früheres Leben erinnern und und konnte zu diesem Zeitpunkt mit diesen Worten rein gar nichts anfangen - bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er Sam getroffen hatte. Zwar konnte er nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, ob die Wandlung zur Frau etwas damit zu tun gehabt hatte, aber er klammerte sich an die Vorstellung, dass seine Frau auch als Mann der großartigste und warmherzigste Mensch gewesen wäre. Er/sie war sein Leben.</p><p> </p><p>Samantha wusste, dass Gabe bald dort wäre, wo sie ihn haben wollte. Doch sie wollte ihr  Vergnügen und natürlich auch das seine so lange wie möglich ausdehnen.</p><p>Nun waren also beiden Brustwarzen eine nach der anderen mächtig heiß gemacht worden. Sie stellte sich hinter seinen Kopf und berührte seine beiden Brustwarzen gleichzeitig. Sein intensives Keuchen und Stöhnen zeigten ihr an, dass jetzt behutsam vorgegangen werden musste.</p><p>Zunächst wieder hauchzart, umkreisten ihre Finger seine Brust, tauchten in seine Achselhöhlen ein und näherten sich mehr und mehr dem Ziel – tippten und rieben vorsichtig auf der Spitze der Brustwarzen.</p><p>Bei dem Gedanken, was sie vor ein paar Tagen gelesen hatte, musste Samantha schmunzeln. </p><p>Die Menschheit fragte, warum ein Mann eigentlich Brustwarzen hatte.</p><p>Die Antwort war klar – nämlich genau zu diesem Zweck.</p><p>Nun wurden die Berührungen intensiviert und Finger für Finger rieb über die hochempfindliche Haut, zwirbelte und zog sanft, ließ ihren Mann wollüstig keuchen und stöhnen.</p><p> </p><p>Sein Unterleib war jetzt ganz nass, sein Körper bäumte sich auf.</p><p>„Spann deine Muskeln an, wenn du kurz vorm Kommen bist", gab sie ihm dann doch noch eine Anweisung. Mittlerweile hatte er eine gute Kontrolle über seinen Körper.</p><p>Seine Hände waren tief in den Stoff der Liege gepresst und seine Erregung steigerte sich gefährlich, als Samantha mit den Fingernägeln erst langsam, dann immer schneller über seine Brustwarzen rieb, von links nach rechts, von oben nach unten.</p><p>Gabriel war total erschöpft. Mit angehaltenem Atem krampfte sich seine Unterleibsmuskulatur zusammen.</p><p>Sofort ließ Samantha von ihm ab, damit er wieder herunterkommen konnte.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh Gott, das war knapp!</em>
</p><p>Wenngleich sein Penis wieder auf Normalmaß geschrumpft war, war er doch innerlich total geil.</p><p>Dann berührte die junge Frau ihn wieder direkt an den Brustwarzen. Diese plötzliche Berührung versetzte dem Zentrum seiner Lust erneute kleine elektrische Stöße.</p><p>Unter ihren Fingern begann er, sich lustvoll aufzubäumen und zu winden, keuchte und stöhnte immer heftiger. Er würde mit Sicherheit sterben, würde er nicht sofort kommen dürfen.</p><p>Mit einer Hand wurde die Augenbinde gelöst, während mit der anderen die Tätigkeit an seinem heißen Körper intensiviert wurde.</p><p>Die Muskeln spannten sich an, der Körper verdrehte sich ekstatisch; er schrie auf und katapultierte sein Sperma so weit hinaus, dass er Samantha's Arm traf, welche hinter ihm am Kopfende stand.</p><p>„Ich liebe es zu sehen wenn du kommst und fasse es als Kompliment auf wenn ich es schaffe ohne dich zu berühren.“</p><p>Mit ihrem Finger tauchte sie in seine mit seinem Sperma überzogene Brust und führte diesen zu ihren Lippen, um ihn dann genüsslich abzulecken.</p><p>„Du bist der absolute Wahnsinn Honey, nur du schaffst das.“</p><p>Innig küssend, teilten sie seinen Lustsaft. Wie angesaugt klebte ihr Mund an seinem, die Zungen ineinander verschlungen. Keiner von beiden war fähig, dies zu beenden.</p><p> </p><p>Nach dem Abendessen und einer kleinen Pause war es an ihm, den Körper seiner Frau nach allen Regeln der Kunst zu liebkosten. Erst als sie unter den elektrisierenden Berührungen seiner weichen Hände wimmerte, schnurrte, keuchte und stöhnte, erst als sie ihn anflehte, endlich einzutauchen, erst dann zeigte er Gnade.</p><p>Nicht nur Samantha entdeckte immer neue Sachen, auch Gabriel überraschte immer wieder und beide hatten es sich still zur Aufgabe gemacht, jede Zelle ihres Körpers zu erforschen und unter Strom zu setzen.</p><p>Immer wieder aufs Neue bewies er,  sie zielsicher in den Wahnsinn treiben konnte, mit kurzen Stößen mitten hinein in ihren G-Punkt, mit langsamen Stößen nach unten, bei denen ihre empfindliche Perle stimuliert wurde, oder mit langen tiefen Stößen, welche die vollkommene Verbundenheit der beiden zeigte.</p><p>Samantha stand lichterloh in Flammen und sehnte sich nach ihrer Erlösung, aber nachdem ihr Mann kurz zuvor gekommen war, konnte er länger … dachte er.</p><p>Sie war bereits in ihrem Orgasmus, da kniff sie fest in seine gereizten Brustwarzen und er entlud sich  noch im selben Augenblick in ihr.</p><p>„Ich unterschätze dich immer wieder“, keuchte er erschöpft. Samantha lachte an seiner Brust.</p><p> </p><p>Nächstes Kapitel</p><p>Tag 17</p><p>
  <strong>Orgasm Denial </strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Mark/Sebastian</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>